terror_terror_terror_terrorfandomcom-20200214-history
Europe
Europe is one of the most beautiful places in the world but it also has many secrets and a dark side that Americans don't know about, some unknown history was never told mysteries that never get solved in The Continent of Europe, there also haunted places in Europe and one of them is Transylvania, Europe is very beautiful even today. Ireland A Leprechaun lives in Lichtenstein Castle in The Country of Ireland, He has a pot of gold in his castle, The Leprechaun has magical powers, Guests are welcome in his castle as long as they don't steel his pot of gold, The Leprechaun grants people only 3 wishes, every Saint Patrick's Day he uses his magical powers to make a rainbow over Ireland, He celebrate Saint Patrick's Day by eating corn beef and cabbage and he also dances, The Leprechaun still Wanders the Earth Today. Leprechaun.png Germany Germany is where an Evil Dictator and The German Nazis live, Hitler lives in a Castle called Eltz Castle, Hitler and The Nazis terrorized people, Hitler and the German Nazis help start World War 2, Hitler was one of the Most Evilest Man in Germany, He planed to take over the world, but the Americans the rest Europe and Japan united to fight against The German Nazis, The War lasted until the year 1944 When the Americans were winning thanks to the Allies, Hitler and The Nazis fled Germany and went to Transylvania and Most of them fled to London to start over but Hitler and the Nazi's Reign of Terror finally came to an End when Dracula and his Monster Friends killed them all in Transylvania and Mr. Hyde Killed The rest of The Nazis in London and helped win World War 2, Today Eltz Castle is now a tourist attraction for everyone to see, Hitler was no longer a threat the World. Hitler.jpg German Nazis.jpg Transylvania Transylvania is one of the most Haunted place in the world because Monsters live at the Castle and Wolves roam the Carpathians, The Villagers feared The Supernatural and especially at Night, many people come to the village and The Villagers tried to warn them but they ignored them, Transylvania is still Haunted and The Monsters still wander Transylvania Today. Villagers There are group of people who live in The Village called Biertan, they run a peaceful life at Transylvania, they have peaceful work community but they also believe in The Supernatural, The Gypsies who believes in The Supernatural, The Villagers and Gypsies warn people not to go the Castle at Night because of dangers who live there, The Villagers even The Mayor keep their secret of The Supernatural today in modern time only tell people to beware the moon at Night but They ignored them even Americans don't believe in The Supernatural and think their myth, The People still fear The Monsters who live Castle and stalk the woods Today. Mayor.jpg Villager.jpg Villagers.jpg Gods and Monsters Dracula,Frankenstein,The Wolf-man,The Mummy,The Bride of Frankenstein,The Invisible Man, The Phantom and The Gill-man live together in Castle called Bran Castle in a Village called Biertan in a country called Transylvania. The 8 most Terrifying Monsters terrorize people in the woods and village, Dracula feed blood of the living and Transforms them into his vampire minions while the other monsters eat, strangle and stab their victims. Igor drives the victims with his carriage with horses to their castle where they meet their fate at the hands of the Monsters, Igor lives in a cottage next door to The Castle where The Monsters live. They are also called the Gods and Monsters who live in Transylvania, Dracula even has a Daughter named Countess Marya Zaleska who lives in Corvin Castle, The villagers keep their secret but they did warn them to beware the moon but they didn't listen. They became Heroes in World War 2 when fought the German Nazis in the year 1944. The Monsters still wander The Earth Today. Today in Modern time Tourist are invited to their castle where they give them the tour and get them settled for the night while they hunt in the woods and the village at night, Some times they protect people from Criminals and Terrorists. Transylvania is a haunted place where The Monsters live even today. They are not only real but they are also being covered up by Government who protects the Supernatural. Dracula.jpg Frankenstein.jpg Mummy.jpg Invisible Man.jpg Bride of Frankenstein.jpg Wolf Man.jpg Phantom.png Gill Man.jpg Mad Doctor and Igor Mad Scientist and his assistant Igor lives in a cottage in Transylvania, The Mad Doctor works in his laboratory while His assistant Igor brings victims to Bran Castle where the Monsters live the Original Mad Doctor Henry Frankenstein Died in The Year 1889 but The Mad Doctor Pretorius carry's on His Work and He also been given immortality by Dracula, The Mad Doctor and Igor still wander The Earth Today. The Mad Doctor.jpg Igor.jpg Notre Dame The Phantom and His assistant Klove live together in The Bell Tower in The Town of Notre Dame in The Country of France, He terrorized people, The Phantom is a ghost and the one of the members of the living dead who sleeps during The Day but haunt The Bell Tower at Night, His assistant rings the Bell Tower, he was the most Evilest Monster in Notre Dame until their reign of Terror finally came to an end in the year 1897 when they left Notre Dame to go to London and terrorizes more people but fortunately they were discovered by hunter and Doctor by the name of Quincey Morris who hunted The Phantom and his Evil assistant, He found their hide out Quincey set fire on Carfax abbey and The Phantom and His assistant were burned to death in the Fire, Dr. Quincey Morris became a hero in the town of Whitby, The Phantom and Klove never killed anyone again. Phantom.jpg Klove.jpg London Dr. Jekyll was a scientist who lived in London until he drank the formula that Transformed in to into an evil Monster named Mr. Hyde. He terrorized London by clubbing people to death with his cane. He lives in Margam Castle south side of London where he preform his evil experiments. Mr. Hyde became a hero in the year 1944 in World War 2 when fought the German Nazis and one of Nazis shot Mr. Hyde in The Arm but he killed them in London. Mr. Hyde still wanders the Earth today. Mr. Hyde sometimes saves people from criminals and terrorists. Dr. Jekyll lets people stay in his house with out ever knowing that he's Mr. Hyde, Edward Hyde is not only Real but he is also being Covered Up by The Government who protects The Supernatural. Mr. Hyde.jpg Category:Europe Category:Ireland Category:Leprechaun Category:Germany Category:Hitler Category:German Nazis Category:Transylvania Category:Villagers Category:Mayor Category:Dracula Category:King of The Vampires Category:Frankenstein Category:Mummy Category:Imhotep Category:Invisible Man Category:Jack Griffin Category:Bride of Frankenstein Category:Elsa Category:Wolf Man Category:Lawrence Talbot Category:Phantom Category:Erique Claudin Category:Gill Man Category:Notre Dame Category:The Phantom Category:Professor Petrie Category:Klove Category:London Category:Mr. Hyde Category:Mad Doctor Category:Igor